Secrets
by Hiyapie
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some may be small, like you're afraid of the dark, or large, like you find you're with child. Doesn't matter who you are, we all have secrets.


**Title: Secrets**

**Author: Hiyapie**

**Chapter title:Everyone has secrets**

**Disclaimer: Even though I do love Harry Potter, I must admit, I do not own it. It all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, whom I am not.**

**A/N: This is my first chapter, so please be kind. Read and review, then tell me how much you like it, to make me want to update more. It might be a little late updating because I have "Grease the Musical" practice till 9pm. I'll try and hurry though!**

Lily slowly placed an ice pack on her right eye, showcasing a new purple and black bruise. Her father was drunk, again. She just thanked God her sister was able to escape, marring her first and only boyfriend as soon as she turned eight-teen. 'Two more years here,' she silently cried in her head. Lily usually has a strong heart and will, but with only one beer, her father is able to take it away from her. 'When I have kids, I will make sure they have the best home environment possible. I'll never leave them, not like my mother, and I'll always love them.'

* * *

Rebecca silently watched her brother from afar as he screamed in pain, knowing there was nothing she could do. He was used to this pain, and she was used to this hopeless feelings inside every few weeks, but didn't make it any better. She once read that animal interactions helps ease the pain, but the process to transform was such a hard potion to make, not mention illegal. She sighed and impatiently waited till morning where she could rush down to meet her brother.

* * *

Sirius laid on his bed, throwing this green ball against the wall and back. Why was he still here? He could have left years ago, he has friends and other family he could live with, but he still lived in this hell whole. Why? Because he is not a quitter. And if he leaves, then he will have quit. He has to prove his parents he can beat them. His parents started yelling at him down stairs so he slowly reached the balcony, just to see his father throw his beloved FireFlash '77 into the fire. 'Screw this!' He thought was he ran back upstairs to retrieve all his belongings.

* * *

Sakura swallowed harshly as she read her latest letter. She hated herself for getting herself in this kind of situation, but she had to obey him if she was ever going to see them again. Sakura sighed and walked to the window of her Leaky Caldron's bedroom. A train hastily speed by below her as she tried to figure out how she was going to get an Unspeakable tell her how to get what he wants.

* * *

James paused in front of her door on his way from the bathroom. 'Soon, it will have been five years.' Of course his parents never blamed him, but he still feels like it's his felt. He was in charge, after all. It was his job to watch Suzie, and he failed miserably. 'Mum still puts up the missing posters, and has even started many missing children programs, being in firsthand contact with the police when a child goes missing, so she can start search parties. Over 80 she is able to bring the kids back, but Suzie will never comeback. Never'

* * *

Remus screamed in pain as the full moon mockingly shined above him, tauntingly him. Whenever he transformed, he would always curse his younger, naive self for not listening to his sister. Why did he go into the forest? She said not to, but she went with him anyways. 'I can only thank God she wasn't bitten.' She was a strong girl, but these transformations would just brake her down.

* * *

Peter always hated them, always. They always that of him as the stupid fat twerp that followed them around. 'Well, I'm not stupid, am I? No, I'm smart. I can, will and have tricked each and everyone of you. From the first time I meant you, I knew you would be nothing but trouble in my plan, and I will see to it that each and everyone of you will die, while I live on. And I can with His help. He promised me that. So good bye, men. Good bye.'

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I don't care as long as you rate it! (New theme song)


End file.
